


jackson

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	jackson

下班回家的时候，刚刚进门，就有一个人飞扑到我怀里。  
我接住扑过来的人，刚想扔出去，就发现他是我的宝贝嘉嘉。  
“呜呜呜。。。daddy，您终于回来啦！我好想您！” 嘉嘉搂着我把自己吊在我的脖子上，我揽着他的腰把他往上颠颠，怕他没抓好摔下来。  
我一边把他抱着往客厅走，一边安慰他，“乖，不哭了，怎么了？是不是那个男的给你委屈受了？”  
“是！呜。。。”  
我的火一下子就上来了，心疼的把他放在沙发上撸着他的后背给他顺气，“当初我就说别嫁过去吧？你看看，给我们宝贝委屈得，明天爸爸带你去离婚。”我拍拍嘉嘉的手，“你还小呢，以后有的是男人给你挑。”  
老婆也坐在客厅，脸色不太好的样子，抱着手臂也不哄哄我们嘉嘉，我对她说，“孩子在外面受了这么大委屈，你怎么不管管，就在那坐着。”  
“他都嫁人了，你别惯着他。嘉嘉，告诉你爸爸你怎么委屈了？”老婆在旁边说。  
“他不让我吃cheese cake！”嘉嘉万分委屈的说。  
“你听，这像话吗？赶紧给他送回去，都生了小孩了还这么不懂事，一点事就往家跑。”  
“这怎么是小事？我们嘉嘉嫁过去以后连想吃什么都吃不了了，要那个男人还有什么用？”我把嘉嘉拉起来，“走，爸爸带你去吃，我们家楼下新开了家甜品店你看到了吗？里面的东西可好吃了。”  
“daddy，我好爱您！”嘉嘉跳起来搂住我，在我脸上“吧唧”地亲了一口。  
“不许去！”我老婆一拍桌，“那都是垃圾食品，你以前惯着他给他吃那么多也就算了，现在他都这么大了，你还惯着他，我这就打电话给阿靖让他把人带走。”  
“呜。。我不走！我想daddy啦！”  
“打什么电话？孩子好不容易回家一趟，让他在这住几天我再给送回去。”我哼了一声，拉着我的宝贝就出门了。  
“daddy，您刚才好帅哦。”嘉嘉满眼放光地看着我，让我的虚荣心爆棚。  
“那当然啦，走，你今天想吃什么，玩什么都可以。”我拍拍他的头。  
嘉嘉欢呼一声跳到我背上。

 

晚上回了家，我刚洗完澡，嘉嘉就抱着枕头来找我，“daddy，我们好久都没一起睡了。”  
我为难的看了看他，“宝贝，你现在都这么大了，和爸爸一起睡不太合适了。”  
然后我明显看到他的眼光暗了下来，如果他是只小狗的话，现在他的耳朵尾巴一定垂了下来，一副失望之极的样子。  
我哽了一下，考虑了一会，“宝宝，你在这里等等，我和你妈妈说一下。”  
回到卧室和老婆争取了半天，终于得到了批准，我抱着枕头和嘉嘉来到了他的房间，我们确实好久都没一起睡了，这勾起了我对他小时候的回忆，那时候嘉嘉比现在还粘我，更是天天要听着我的睡前故事一起睡。我要是走的话，他就委屈巴巴地说，“daddy走了的话会有大怪物把我吃掉的。”给我可爱得不行。于是就这么一直拖着，等到他实在快要发育成熟，大概十六岁的时候我们才开始分房。  
都时隔这么多年了，嘉嘉显得特别兴奋，拉着我一直在聊天，讲自己婚后靖带他去了哪里，讲自己的小孩天天哭有多难带，什么都和我讲。  
他讲了好一会才停下来，然后我们就互相抱着，一句话也不说地享受着独处的时间。  
过了一会，他说，“daddy，我难受，唔。。”  
“怎么了？哪里难受？” 我急了。  
“胸口好胀。。”  
他把领口拉开眼泪汪汪的给我看他鼓胀的胸部，一阵奶香从他身上发出来，那里好像确实比平时大了点，不过说起大的话，他的屁股好像也稍微大一点了。。不对，我在想什么！  
“嘉嘉，不要随便把胸部给别人看。”我一把掀起被子把他裹住。  
“daddy不是别人啊，我只给靖和daddy看。”他说，还拉了拉我的胳膊，“哺乳期奶水太多啦，把里面撑得好难受。”  
“那。。。那怎么办？要不你自己去浴室。。额。。挤一下？”  
他立刻把小脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓一样，“不要，那好痛的，平时都是靖帮我吸出来。我要daddy帮我！”  
“那怎么可以！”我义正言辞地说，一个父亲去吸儿子的。。。那里，还像话吗？  
“呜。。。”他咬着嘴唇瞪着葡萄似的大眼睛看着我，眼圈迅速红了。  
“怎。。怎么了？别哭啊。”我赶紧把他搂在怀里，像他小时候一样抱着他摇来摇去。  
“呜。。daddy不喜欢我啦！呜呜呜。。” 他开始抹眼泪，雷声大雨点小，抹了半天都没掉下来几滴。  
我哭笑不得地拍拍他，“好啦，你妈也没说错，怎么这么大了还这么不像话？乖，爸爸是alpha，你是Omega，我们再亲密也不能给我看你的胸部，知道吗？”  
“不知道！” 他一不如意就开始任性，开始不讲理了，抽抽搭搭地说，“daddy，是不是我嫁人了您就不喜欢我了？上次我带儿子来，您还抱着他，还亲他，还给他买了那么多玩具，您对他比对我还好！是不是我长大了，您比较喜欢小孩子？”  
这下真的哭出来了，我慌慌张张地给他擦脸，更无奈了，“嘉嘉居然连自己儿子的醋都吃，还是小孩子呢。爸爸当然最喜欢你了，嘉嘉无论多大都是世界上最漂亮，最可爱，最讨人喜欢的小孩，谁会不喜欢你呢？”  
嘉嘉听了就慢慢平静下来，好不容易不哭了，他掀开被子，指了指自己的胸口，“可是这里还是难受。。”  
我看了看他胸口，本来红豆大小的乳头胀大了好几倍，颜色也从粉色变成了殷红的颜色，白皙细腻的肌肤上点缀着两颗挺立的小点，看起来就像蛋糕店里点缀着樱桃的奶油蛋糕。关键是一阵阵奶香从他胸口散发出来，居然给我弄得饿了 。  
我妥协了，用拇指把他脸上的泪水抹掉，“好了，爸爸帮你，千万别和你妈说，也别叫得太大声吵到妈妈睡觉。”  
他点头，挺起胸部，把胸部往我嘴边送。  
我看了看近在眼前的红点，张嘴含住了左边那颗，小心地避开牙齿，用舌头舔了舔顶端。  
“嗯。。daddy，好痒。” 他突然抓紧了我的睡衣，叫声像是小猫似的。  
我搂着他的腰，让他离我近点，用嘴唇包着那颗小樱桃，用力一吸。  
“啊！啊啊。。太用力了，daddy！”  
大量香甜可口的乳汁涌入我嘴里，我大口大口地咽下去，居然有种格外刺激的感觉，嘉嘉抵在我胸口的手似乎想把我推开，但是又没用多少力，我觉得他挺喜欢这样的，所以更用力地吮吸着，然后他就叫得更甜了，就像只被主人挠下巴的猫咪。  
一开始我可以毫不费力地喝到里面的奶水，但吸了一会后，我不得不加大力气，甚至用牙尖轻轻咬着乳粒才能获得一点点。  
“daddy，这边已经没有啦，另。。。另一边也要。”  
我含住他的乳头含糊不清地说，“还没好呢，这里面一定还有，我要把它们全吸出来。”  
“唔。。不。。啊！”  
等到无论怎么用力都只能吸出几滴的时候，我用手搓揉着他的胸部，按摩着那里的经络，想给他疏通一下，让奶水流出得更顺畅些。  
最后我抬起身来，看着仰躺着的嘉嘉有点失神地在我身下喘着粗气，他左边被我吸过的胸部好像确实小了一点，乳头也红得像是要滴出血来。我拨弄了一下他右边的乳头，特别柔软，被按压后还渗出了一点白色液体。  
我给那里舔干净说，“嘉嘉，再坚持一下，还有一边就好了。”  
“嗯。。”  
等把另一边的奶水也全部吸光后，我们都松了口气，我羞愧地发现自己早就有反应了，只好把下体离他远一点，弓着腰用一种别扭的姿势抱着他。  
但嘉嘉完全没有理解我的苦心，四肢都缠上来，“daddy，内。。内裤湿了。。”  
我诧异地看了看他，他不好意思的把头埋在我胸口，耳朵都红了。  
哺乳期的Omega都这么敏感吗？我回想起自己老婆生下嘉嘉的时候，好像是这么回事。  
原来我的嘉嘉都长这么大了，但是还是这么可爱，还爱和我撒娇，还是最喜欢我。  
这种想法让我特别愉悦，反正刚才做的事情已经够丧失了，再帮帮自己宝贝别的应该也无所谓了。  
“宝贝，没关系，你这是长大了，daddy帮帮你。”  
我脱下他的睡裤，在他的屁股上揉捏，居然什么布料都没有摸到，直接摸到了光滑又有弹性的肌肤。  
嘉嘉嘴里发出一阵嘤咛，把整个人都往我怀里钻去。  
我坐起来，让嘉嘉趴在床上，掀开被子去看。  
“你穿的是什么啊？”我忍不住一巴掌打在上面，饱满的臀肉颤了颤。  
“是靖喜欢的。。”嘉嘉趴着，把脸埋在枕头上委屈地说。  
这种内裤前面还有极小的一块布料包裹着，腰上就是一圈细绳，后面也是一根勒得很紧的细绳，深深陷入臀缝里，因为没有什么布料阻拦，嘉嘉的大腿已经挂满了无色的液体。  
“该死的，他喜欢你就穿啊？”我一边说一边拉了拉卡在他胯上的一圈细绳。  
“啊！不要！”臀缝里的绳子立即收紧，本来就卡进洞穴里的绳子狠狠地摩擦了一下里面的嫩肉，更多的水都从里面涌出来了。  
我把那个内裤拽下来，检查了一下他的下面，穴口都红肿充血了。  
“daddy，别看。。”他用手挡住下面，阻挡我的视线。  
“爸爸不是说会帮你吗？看不见的话怎么帮？你想一直这样流水出来吗？会把裤子都弄脏哦。”  
“呜。。不想。。”他收回了手。  
我用手抓住他两边的臀瓣，向两边掰开，露出中间隐蔽的地方。  
果然我的嘉嘉不管哪里都可爱，就连下面的生殖器官也干干净净的，颜色也好看，因为紧张还在不断收缩着，每次收缩还会从里面渗出一点水来。  
我把脸埋进去，用舌头在他穴口舔舐，那里收缩得更加剧烈了，嘉嘉嘴里也发出不成调的呻吟声。  
过了一会，我用舌尖往里面探去，里面柔嫩的内壁立即拥上来，挤压着我的舌头，我把舌面贴着内壁，在上面摩擦着，里面被我搅得一阵痉挛。  
“啊啊。。daddy。。好厉害。。好舒。。唔。。”  
嘉嘉舒服得把屁股乱扭，我只好按住他的腰，让他不要那么激动，把整个舌头全部探入里面，舌尖在里面寻找着，终于找到那一点，然后集中力气在上面搔刮摩擦，嘉嘉的腰抖得不行，很快就吹了。  
他下面流出来的液体把床单都弄湿了，我只好抱着他去洗了一下，换好床单再把他抱回来。在他房间里找了半天都没找到新的内裤，我才想起来他当初嫁出去的时候我把他房间所有他用得上的东西都送过去了。  
我只好让他先不穿，抱着他入睡了。


End file.
